The present invention relates to a waveguide launch. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a waveguide launch comprising first and second substrates and an interconnection waveguide extending between the two substrates, the wall defining the interconnection waveguide being an electrically conductive polymer. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacture of a waveguide launch. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a method of manufacture of a waveguide launch comprising providing first and second substrates, arranging a first end of an interconnection waveguide on one of the substrates then urging the two substrates together so that the other end of the interconnection waveguide is urged into contact with the other substrate.